His Butler  The Disciplinarian
by Arkham Insanity
Summary: Sebastian has his hands full as its been 6 months since he became Ciel's Butler, and finds himself having to take a more parental role with the young boy in order to keep him a respectable member of the Phantomhive name...*contains spankings of minors*
1. Breakfast

AN: All my Ciel Sebastian discipline stories take place during the first year of Sebastian being Ciel's butler, so Ciel is a bit younger and is still getting used to Sebastian and his new life as the sole Master of the Phantomhive family, as any child he pushes his limits testing his boundaries, and in my stories Sebastian is there to keep him in line by means of corporal punishment as the need arises...this is to be an at least a three chapter story...possibly more if I have time and inspiration.

Lessons -breakfast

Sebastian could tell it was going to be one of "those" days from the moment his first few attempts to wake up Ciel were met with sheet pulling and pillow throwing. The butlers second clue that it was going to be one of "those" days was at breakfast.

"Today I have prepared eggs Benedict with light holidaise sauce over a toasted english muffin" Sebastian said removing the silver cover revealing the mornings dish. Ceil looked at the platter and wrinkled his nose ever so slightly, any other servant would not have even noticed his disdained look, but Sebastian noticed it right away.

"I will take only tea this morning." Ciel said primly and picked up the morning paper, snubbing the well prepared breakfast.

Sebastian nodded his head "As you wish." he placed the silver dome back over the plate and poured the young masters tea. Ciel scanned the first and second main articles for a few moments then set the paper down and picked up the cup of tea but just held it there for a moment then sat it back down and stood to his feet without a word.

"If the young master is finished with breakfast, then I shall prepare the morning room for your fencing lesson, followed by music lessons before lunch." Ceil didn't say anything but Sebastian could feel the young boy bristling as he slowly turned to face the butler.

"Sebastian, did I, or did I not fire my tutors yesterday?"

"Yes you did my Lord" Sebastian said not looking up at Ciel as he cleared away the long polished german oak table.

"Then Sebastian how is it that I could possibly be having lessons this morning" he said glaring up at the black clad butler with an indignant look

"That is because I will be serving as your tutor until new ones can be acquired"

"What?" Ciel said suddenly loosing his composure, he has thought that firing his tutors meant no more boring lessons any more. Sebastian smiled slightly at the young boy.

"You didn't think by firing your tutors that your lessons would cease did you?" Sebastian waved a white gloved finger in the air while with the other hand taking a slim line pair of metal rimmed glasses out of his inner jacket pocket. "As your butler it is my responsibility to see to your education and in the absence of tutors I am more than capable of instructing you."

Ciel glared angrily at Sebastian, he wanted to say something back to him but he knew enough to know that he was correct. "Fine" he simply said and started to stomp away from the table, but Sebastian (now in full tutor mode) quickly grabbed his arm and swiftly pulled him back.

"Young master as your butler I have no business telling you to finish your breakfast, but as your etiquette instructor, I must remind you that it is bad manners to refuse breakfast and tea" Without giving Ceil a moment to argue he promptly and firmly pushed him down into his chair in front of the previously snubbed breakfast.

"Sebastian I-" but Ceil was cut off as a forkful of eggs was forcefully shoved into his mouth by the butler.

"Now now, its rude to talk with your mouth full" Sebastian tisked and then put the fork in Ciel's hand and set a fresh cup of tea in front of him.

Ciel quickly saw that he had no choice any more in this matter and with a sour expression angrily took the tea and sipped it and took another forkful of eggs, Sebastian watched the young master eat looking pleased with himself.

"Once you are finished with your breakfast you will kindly present yourself to the morning room, I have your fencing attire prepared for you there."

Ciel didn't say anything glaring down at his plate trying to ignore his situation when he felt a sharp rapping on the top of his head, he turned around grabbing his head rubbing it to see Sebastien with a ruler in his hand.

"It is rude to not answer or acknowledge someone when they are speaking to you Young Master"

"Sebastian STOP IT!"

"Ah-ah, its impolite to raise your voice at the table" Sebastian sighed putting a feigned weary hand to his forehead. "It seems I truly have my work cut out for me today."

"SEBASTIAN!-" Ciel yelled again but was this time cut of by the rulers quick and sharp smack over the top of his hand, it stung more than Ciel thought possible and grabbed his hand rubbing it hissing in pain.

"I believe I have already instructed you not to raise your voice at the table Young Master, and I dislike to repeat myself. Sebastian said this time a bit more sternly. Ciel looked up at Sebastian now regretting very much his rash actions of yesterday, his previous tutors may have been boring but at least they were not strict, well not as strict as Sebastian seemed to be as a tutor. But the young boy would rather lose his fortune than admit that to the butler at this moment and with that in mind he set his jaw and turned back to his breakfast, if Sebastian wanted to play Tutor, then he would play Student, and he would show him that he indeed has outgrown the need of a tutor of any kind.

"Forgive me Sebastian" Ciel said forcing himself to sound calm as he ignored the sting in his hand and took another sip of his tea. "I will join you directly after breakfast. and I look forward to your instruction I hope you will make the lessons interesting. At this Sebastian smiled in his usual way.

"Yes my Lord."

Look forward to the next chapter -Fencing Lessons in which Sebastian finds himself forced to take the young master over his knee


	2. Fencing

AN: Thanks for all the reviews!, they really help to encourage me to continue knowing you are all enjoying it, Keep in mind that I write these during my breaks at work, as I dont have lots of free time. so please ignore minor punctuation errors and such...any comments about such errors will be ignored.

And with that said back to the story!

Lessons -Fencing

Ciel was determined to show Sebastian that he no longer needed tutors or instructors. He arrived in the Morning Room ready for fencing.

Sebastian was waiting for him examining a foil "Fencing the art of using the sword scientifically" he chuckled to himself, it was such an archaic notion to him personally, but acting as Ciel's Tutor in this field he had to embrace it.

The butler watched as Ciel entered the morning room, his posture clearly showing defiance to this lesson, but this did not bother Sebastian in the least.

"Alright Young Master start out by take your foil and demonstrating for me the stances and forms as a warm up." Ciel did not answer verbally but simply nodded and quickly ran through the stances, saluting, thrusting, and lunging.

Sebastian shook his head.

"You have the logistics, but your foot work leaves much to be desired." Ciel looked up hotly sweating a bit from the exertion. "There is nothing wrong with my footwork!" Ciel slashed his foil forward toward Sebastian. The Butler, now acting Tutor easily blocked the move swooping to one side and landing light stroke to his upper thigh.

"Your stance is too wide and makes for an easy target." Sebastian then reversed his turn and landed another strike to his other side.

Ciel gritted his teeth as he saw and FELT that Sebastian was right, but he refused to acknowledge this and tried swiping his foil out again aiming for the neck. Sebastian easily deflected the move with a side step and using Ciel's momentum to his advantage and with a flick of his wrist whipped the foil to land a stinging "thwip!" to his pupils backside. Ciel gasped and whirled around about to burst with anger.

"Thats not a fair move!" he yelled rubbing his bottom

"Neither is aiming at your opponents neck" Sebastian said calmly, "and I must ask you to not raise your voice, fencing requires discipline of the mind and the emotion, a move made in anger is in bad form Young Master."

There was the sound of a loud clattering as Ciel threw down his foil and spun on his heel away from Sebastian.

"I am finished here!" He said his voice constrained and cold now.

"On the contrary, Young Master." He sighed a tiny bit showing that he was trying to be patient, but did not make a move to go after Ciel.

"If you continue stopping your lessons before they are finished you find the consequences most undesirable."

"I dont care! I dont need to learn this stupid stuff to be the head of the Phantomhive estate."

"I am forced to disagree with you Young Master, I would not be much of a butler or tutor of the Phantomhives if I let you shirk your responsibilities of your position. You may be the head of the Phantomhive estate, but you are still under-aged, and must submit to educational instruction." The Butler sighed pushes the tutor-type glasses on his face before continuing. "Now, you will turn around and continue this lesson till its finish. I promise you that I will not let you fail."

There was a long moment of silence, Ciel in the doorway glaring at Sebastian, the Butler calmly looking at him, eyes locked in this stand off, waiting for the Young Master to see reason and accept his help.

"No." Ciel said simply his expression clearly his feelings of defiance. and crossed the threshold of the morning room and disappeared down the hall, leaving the Butler/Tutor alone with long sigh.

"I had hoped it would not come to this, but Young Master you leave me with little choice." Sebastian spoke softly to himself and crossed the room to a mahogany colored desk, with his white gloved hand he pulled open the top drawer revealing a long slender rattan cane. It was now clear to him what his next lesson for the Young Master would be.

AN: Oooh we ALL know whats coming next chapter :D


	3. The Cane

-1AN: Warning to those who dislike reading about old fashion corporal punishment and discipline of minors….this chapter has it!…you have been warned. And for those who have been waiting for this chapter….I hope you enjoy!

Lessons: The Cane

Ciel, despite his previous tantrum in the morning room felt inwardly pleased with himself, he had tried playing the game of pupil, but in the end Ciel knew that he was truly the one in change and no one could make him do something he didn't want to, not even Sebastian could accomplish that. Feeling free from the bonds of education Ciel decided he wanted to something pleasant, so he headed to his study, he had some new stereograms he wanted to try out that his company had made. But as he opened the door he got the shock of his life, there standing at the desk was Sebastian, Ciel was visibly startled and jumped back a bit, he knew he had just left him in the Morning Room.

"S-sebatian!" he stuttered, he was not expecting confrontation so soon, Ciel had felt pretty confident earlier leaving him with his stubborn "no" but now facing him so suddenly and unexpectedly made Ciel feel at a disadvantage.

"I informed you young master earlier that if you continued stopping your lessons before they were finished you would find the consequences most undesirable." Sebastian said with a calm to his voice, there was no hint of anger or irritation in his voice. "And I am afraid that it is now time for consequences Young Master"

It was then that Ciel saw that Sebastian has a long slender rattan cane in his gloved hands, Ciel stood frozen in his spot, eyes widened with a sickening feeling hitting his stomach hard.

"S-sebastian, y-your...n-not going to" he couldn't even finish, his eyes glued to the horrible cane in his butlers hand, Ciel had heard of such punishments back a long time ago from his father who had attended a boarding school when he was young, but his parents had never once raised a hand to Ciel.

It was at this moment that Ciel wished for a moment that they had, maybe then he would have been more prudent and not fired his tutors yesterday, right now he would have given anything to have his old tutors back, they were boring but at least they were not strict.

"Yes Ciel, you have made some very poor decisions that have lead you to this point." Sebastian spoke as if he had been reading Ciel's mind, And yes I am going to use this ensure that you are reminded to not repeat those decisions."

Sebastian tapped the cane in his white gloved hand and reached out his other hand and put it on Ciels shoulder and lead him over to the desk. The young boy didn't fight as he was brought over to the desk and felt a firm hand on his shoulder push his torso over it, he was still in a disbelieving daze over situation, it was almost surreal to him, part of him still not believing that Sebastian was actually going to go through with this, wondering if he was just trying to scare him.

Sebastian had Ciel positioned over the desk perfectly, his hand now firmly on the young boys back to steady him and keep him in place for the duration, the butler used the cane to give a warning tap over the seat of Ciel's blue shorts that were stretched over his backside tightly, they would offer little protection for what was about to come.

Ciel heard it first, it was a sound that sent chills down his spine, the sound of the cane traveling at a high speed slicing the air followed by a stinging pain that Ciel had not known was possible, he gasped sucking in sharply, his mind suddenly wrapping around just exactly what was happening to him, but before he could cry out he heard the swish again and another burning stroke fell over his backside. Ciel suddenly scrambled to push himself up off of the desk, he wanted to get away. but felt Sebastian's hand heavy on his back pushing him right back down on the desk followed again but a horrible slashing burning stroke, Ciel have a high pitched cry as Sebastian quickly landed yet another cutting stroke over the young masters now wiggling bottom.

The young boy burst into hard sobs as he quickly realized he could not get away from his position over the desk, Sebastian's grip was too strong, and there was nothing he could do about this situation but cry and wish for it to be over.

Sebastian sensed immediately when Ciel submitted to his correction. and quickly whipped the cane over his masters small bottom once more before stopping, he was using this correction method to instruct Ciel, not break him, and it seemed to him that the lesson was learned, he put the cane on the desk but kept his hand on Ciel's back knowing he needed the connection for comfort. The young boy continued to sob and cry over the desk for a few moments more before Sebastian helped to stand him back up. the dark butler then knelt down on one knee so as to be leveled to Ciel and wrapped his arms around the small sniffling master in a comforting hug. Ciel latched onto the hug holding onto Sebastian tightly realizing that even though he had been acting like a terrible spoiled child, that Sebastian had been patient with him and that he cared about him.

"S-Sebastian, I'm...sorry" he said muffled into his black jacket still hugging him. Sebastian smiled still holding Ciel securely in his arms.

"I am here to keep you from straying down the wrong path Young Master. I would not be much of a butler or tutor of the Phantomhives if I could not handle this."

Ciel felt contentment wash over him closing his eyes. "If ...if its not too late, I ..I would like to continue my lessons this afternoon. I am willing to learn what you teach me." Sebastian smiled and pulled Ciel from the hug so that he could wipe away the tear stains from his face, the boys face no longer harboring the look of defiance, and arrogance, but that of willingness and a new found admiration. Sebastian then answered the only way he could

"Yes, My Lord."

AN: daww that about wraps up this story, if you enjoyed it please leave me a review, if you didn't enjoy it….then don't bother reviewing, just pretend it didn't happen.


End file.
